The Moon Fire
by PhoenixE27119812
Summary: Phoenix Everflame hates her life. Schools not too bad and she works hard, if only of fear of being kicked out of the illustrious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But now in her fifth year Phoenix is about to make the first friends she has ever dared to make. She just hopes things don't get out of hand and these intruders don't end up finding out her most deadly secret.
1. Beginings

_**My name is Phoenix Everflame.**_

_**I have a secret so deadly, it could just mean the end of my entire world.**_

_**That's why I keep to myself.**_

_**I don't let anyone in for fear.**_

_**The fear of growing attached to them, and of losing them when they find out.**_

_**Find out what I am.**_

_**Because I, Phoenix Everflame, am also known as **_**Luna Ignis**

_**I am the Moon Fire.**_

_**I am a monster.**_

_**This is my story.**_


	2. In Transfigurations

**First of all, I would like to give a cookie to Mudbloodgirl55555. (:: )**

**My first favorite- r! Thank you so much!**

**I supposed no one would do anything. First time writer on their first ever fanfic!**

**So yeah it means a lot to me.**

**Reviews would be nice as well but I am still a first time writer.**

**Any way enough of my incessant babbling, new chapter.**

**Or first if you look at it that way!**

**OHHHHH YEAH! I need to do a disclaimer-thingy now right?**

**Disclaimer-ma-higer: so um yeah…blah blah I own nothing recognizable from the Harry Potterverse. I own Phoenix though I believe. Ho hum now I can begin…**

_Tuesday: 2__nd__ September: Transfigurations_

I flick my wand lazily in the direction of the teacup that has just been produced.

_Because your just like that_I murmur the incantation softly

In a flash my teacup is transformed into a tall elegantly shaped vase."Hey Moony, looks like you got competition over here!"

I can't help growling softly.

Of course. 'The Marauders'

Think less Awesome more Annoying Less Brave more Bulling…

Well you get the drift…

"Well done Miss…"

Again… second time today Professor…

" Its Everflame Professor…"

"Ah of course it is, sorry."

And she is sorry. Sorry because I don't want to be remembered.

Because I asked her to forget my name.

And Professor McGonnagal knows it.

…

I do everything but run from the classroom as the bell rings.

And I'm fast.

But apparently not fast enough…

"OI! EVERFLAME!"

_Some things are just too good to last __**Flamma**__. _

" What do **you **want Black?"

I let an exasperated sigh fall from my lips.

Shame he can't hear it.

But it looks like someone can…

"Leave her alone Padfoot"

And just like that, the floppy haired, fellow Gryffindor Remus Lupin saves me from the torment of his friend, Sirius Black.

This might be a good year…

**YAS! First chapter complete! NOW I ****can**** concentrate on my homework!**

**Cookie for my first reviewers if I actually get any. (I know this is bad, you can berate me for it all you want. I don't actually care. This is far too much fun!) **

**P.**


	3. The RoR

**So yeah… um new chapter guys!**

**Chapter 2 is now here! I hope you like it!**

**So yeah… um… disclaimer-'hingy:**

**Much as I would LOVE to own it, the potterverse belongs to one JKR.**

**And I sure as hell ain't that lucky.**

**Enjoy then guys!**

_Saturday 20__th__ September_

_Why me? Of all people, why me?_

I turn the corner.

Alone.

Good.

_I need a place where I can rest. I need to be on my own._

I'm standing here, pacing, on the Seventh floor, in the corridor on the left.

I'm not sure why. Something told me it was a good idea.

I stop pacing, and face the tapestry.

_Odd Choice_

Dancing trolls. Funny.

Suddenly movement catches my eye.

_A door? That __wasn't__ there before…_

Its true. To my knowledge, no such door has ever been there. I think out several reasons it could be there.

Nothing obvious…

_Where am I then. Seventh floor…OH!_

It has to be…

_The Come and Go Room!_

I could squeal with excitement.

But I don't.

Instead, I enter the room calmly as possible.

…

_How the FREAKING HELL!_

I wanted to be ALONE!

Is the room going haywire or…

_Oh! God NO!_

It only appears when its needed most.

It knows your heart. It can READ your HEART!

Looks like my heart isn't as logical as me then…

_Shame that! It got us three lovely boys! And… Pettigrew. Shame he came but ohhhf, I…_

NO! so not doing THAT! Uhrg! I shiver just knowing where my brain was going…

Teenage girly hormones, got to love it!

(note the sarcastic tone there…)

Shame it can't do popcorn… or chocolate frogs… mmmmmmm…

Nope, ain't going to do that either…( I hate when I have to mentally talk myself out of doing stuff like that, horrible. One good thing about arguing with yourself though, you are guaranteed to win!) and I don't want to say anything embarrassing…

"Got any chocolate frogs?" I cock my head slightly to the left as I speak, sitting cross-legged on the couch that appeared when I came in.

_Damn my big mouth I… oh!_

Remus Lupin is currently searching for something in his pocket when I suddenly remember.

"OH! God, sorry forgot. I never leave my dorm without at least five in various pockets! Its like I'm addicted or something…" I begin to mutter to my self, trying to remember where I put them all, "I ate that one I put in there in…the library, then that one I ate in my corner of the common room… ah there's one!"

I seize the brightly colored box, and begin munching down on the frogs head, after expertly capturing it 9ikmbefore it could escape.

_Yum…_

Its only then I look up at the Marauders and their strange expressions.

_I don't like that look… and its worse when its to do with me…_

Ah… they aren't going to leave me now…

Just ask the questions already then…

"how did you DO that?!" (James)

"why do you have so many chocolate frogs?! Why do you always have some?!" (Peter)

But the one that really got my attention was Sirius. He didn't ASK anything. All he said was:

"You know… that's exactly what Remus does…"

Remus I only now noticed, didn't say anything. His hand went into his pocket and pulled out another chocolate frog.

He ate it the exact same way.

_Weird._

"Well Moony," Sirius begins, "told ya we'd find ya a girl!"

Remus looks ready to say something but I beat him to it, shaking my head as I speak,

"I can't date anyone, its too dangerous for them, I…"

I lower my head. I can't say any more.

"I need to go to the hospital wing…"

I race from the room.

_A lot can change in 20 days._

**So what do you think! New chapter, and I would like to give a cookie to AllTimeLol! (:: )**

**Yay! **

**Don't you just love Chocolate Frogs?**

**I do! I've had one! Pity it didn't move though!****L**

**I remembered reading that you had to bit the frogs head off to stop it moving while you ate it.**

**I thought both Phoenix and Remus would know this if they were addicted to them.**

**Hence the fact both preformed the movements instinctively and deftly. I thought it… relevant.J**

**But yeah, who thinks they know Phoenix's biggest secret yet?**

**P.**


End file.
